VK Truth or Dare Challenge
by Ren.-.Akiko
Summary: watch the VK cast participate in my crazy game. LET THE INSANITY BEGIN! (I don't own nothing)
1. The madness begins

**Chapter 1: THE MADNESS BEGINS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight etc.**

* * *

**Mori:** Hi minna! I have something for you! Who wants cookies?

**Aidou:** I want! I want!

**Zero:** *points Bloody Rose at me* Who the hell are you?

**Mori:** Oh, how impolite of me, gomenasai. I'm Mori. And for Kami-sama's sake, calm down Zero!

**Zero:** *still pointing Bloody Rose at me* Wait how do you know my name?

**Aidou:** Who cares about that when she has COOKIES?

**Mori:** Well, I never said I have cookies, I only asked if you wants some. Gomen ne, Aidou-kun. BUUT, I do have some pocky if you want...

**Aidou:** Hai! Gimme pocky! *devours the pocky*

**Mori:** Good boy...

**Kaname:** What is going on here?

**Akatsuki:** This girl named Mori who seems to know our names just came here and gave Hanabusa pocky.

**Mori:** Straight and forward Akatsuki-kun! I like that!

**Kaname:** Oh. Seems harmless then. Kiryuu you can stop pointing that gun at the poor girl.

**Zero:** Shut the hell up Kuran.

**Mori:** Now, now, don't fight onegai. Maintain the peace...till it lasts .*evil grin*

**Aidou:** Now I'm scared.

**Kaname:** However, what is the reason why you are here, Mori-san?

**Mori:** Oh, no need to be so formal, Kaname-kun.

**Ruka:** What is with that suffix? You must be respectful to Kaname-sama!

**Mori:** And how is that? It's not like he is my superior or something.

**Ruka:** Of course he is! He is a pureblood!

**Mori:** I'm aware of that. And I still can make him suffer until he begs for his death. ^_^ You know, even if I am kind, I can be _very_ cruel when needed.

**Ruka:** How dare you offend Kaname-sama like that?

**Mori:** Ruka-chan, you really don't realise, do you...?

**Ruka:** Realise what?

**Mori:** You don't really love Kaname like that. Sure you admire him, but what you are feeling apart from that is due to the one-sided bond caused of that time when he drank your blood. You are so blinded by that that you don't even notice the one who truly loves you.

**Akatsuki:** ...Finally.

**Ruka:** Eh? Finally what? No one loves me like that and I am sure of that.

**Mori:** It's fine if you don't realize it yet. I like to play matchmaker anyway.

**Takuma:** Me too! And I think I might have some couple to play with...

**Mori:** That's the spirit, Takuma-kun! I wanna see Shima babies!

**Takuma:** Yay for Shima babies!

**Mori:** Yay ^_^! Now I think it is time to fulfill my purpose.

**Zero:** And that would be to get out of my way so I can leave?

**Mori:** Good try Zero-kun, but nope! I shall release the madness then! THE TRUTH OR DARE CHALLENGE!

**All:** 0_0 ... -_-

**Ruka:** Isn't that some childish game?

**Mori:** Yes, but we will take it to another level! Let's gather in a circle!

**Shiki and Rima:** _This is stupid._

**Mori:** Not necessarily stupid. Insane, yes. Now comply or you will regret.

**Zero:** How about no?

**Mori:** How about you affectively pet Kaname shiny naked ass? ^_^

**Zero:** ... Fine. I'll play.

**Mori:** Good boy Zero. Here have some pocky.


	2. First Dares and Zero's Twisted Mind

**Chapter 2: FIRST DARES AND ZERO'S TWISTED MIND**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK etc.**

Mori: Lily-chan, arigatou gozaimasu for your review! Here take some cookies! *gives her the cookies I forgot to bring in the first chapter* You inspired me so here you are, CHAPTER 2! Enjoy!

* * *

**Mori:** So guys, who wants to be first?

**All:** ...

**Mori:** Oh come on, it'll be fine! No need to be scared!

**All:** ...

**Yuuki:** I can't resist this silence! When you called me here I thought it'll be fun!

**Mori:** And fun shall it be. Now Yuuki-chan, why don't you try? Truth or dare?

**Yuuki:** *looks at the others' disbelieving faces* ...I'll pick truth.

**Mori:** Oh, don't be afraid! Since you are the first daring one *glares at the others* I will be kind to my little cute Yuuki-chan! So...*thinks*... Did you ever forget to put on panties before you went out?

**Yuuki:** Well, now that I think about it...I think it was that one time...

**Mori:** 0_0

**Kaname and Zero:** *nosebleed*

**Mori:** YOU PERVS! *smacks them in the head*

**Kaname and Zero:** OWW!

**Mori:** Serves you right. Yuuki-chan, you can pick the next one to be tortur—I mean asked.

**Yuuki:** Yay! Zero, truth or dare?

**Zero:** Oh how I knew it'll be me... Fine. Truth.

**Yuuki:** What colour are your boxers today?

**Zero:** ...Yuuki you little—

**Mori:** Nuh-Uh! No insulting my cute little snowflake!

**Zero:** ...*muttering something*...

**Mori:** What did you say? I didn't hear you!

**Zero:** PINK! P.I.N.K! MOTHER FUCKIN PINK!

**Aidou:** I KNEW IT! So you ARE gay! RUN BOYS RUN! *starts to run*

**Mori:***evily*Aidou-kun... *teary eyed* Aidou-kun! How could you do that to me?! After all I did for you! I even gave you pocky!

**Aidou:** *turns back and hugs me* Gomenasai Mori-chan! I didn't know what I was doing!

**Mori:** But...do you know what makes me really sad right now?

**Aidou:**No...what?

**Mori:** The fact that I...*sniff* ...I now have to punish you for trying to escape...

**Aidou:** Yikes!

**Mori:** Zero-kun! If you dare Aidou you get to dare everyone to do something!

**Zero:** HELL YEAH! I'M IN! Aidou, I dare you to grope Ruka's boobs!

**Aidou:** *in slow motion* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Mori:** Aidou-kun...*death gare*

**Aidou:** FINE! *gropes Ruka*

**Ruka:** YOU WILL REGRET DOING THIS UNTIL THE VERY END OF YOUR HORRIFYING SLOW DEATH! *beats him senseless*

**Akatsuki:** You two stop right now! *accidentally gropes Ruka's breast while trying to separate them*

**Ruka:** *blushes but ignores the incident*

**Aidou:** Hey! This isn't fair! You beat me half to death but blush when he does the same thing? WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL TO ME?! *curles up in his emo corner*

**Mori:** Aidou-kun...you are so oblivious sometimes...come here darling *whispers something to him*

**Aidou:** Aaaahhhhh...it all makes sense now...

**Rima:** Well that was strange.

**Zero:** Now to the next dare! KURAN! *whispers something to him*

**Kaname:** NO WAY IN HELL AM I DOING THAT THING!

**Zero:** Either that or you proclaim my superiority to you!

**Kaname:** FINE. *goes to the changing room*

_*after 5 minutes*_

**Aidou:** What the...

**Ruka:** K-Kaname-sama!

**Akatsuki:** This...is...

**Takuma:** *speechless*

**Shiki:** *pocky falls out of his mouth*

**Rima:** *sleeps on Shiki oblivious to the epicness in front of her*

**Shiki:** *wakes her up*

**Rima:** *yawn* What is it Shiki? *sees Kaname* ...The hell...?

**Mori:** Zero-kun I SO love you right now! *pulls out camera and takes a lot of pics to put all over the internet* PINK FRILLY PANTIES AND CAT EARS AND WHISKERS? THIS. . *gives Zero a high-five*

**Kaname:** Can I change back now?

**Mori:** Nope!

**Kaname**: Shit.

**Mori:** Now Zero-kun, who's the next one?

**Zero:** Yuuki...I dare you to not speak until the end of the chapter.

**Yuuki:** But—

**Mori:** Nuh-uh! Gomen Yuuki-chan, but these are the rules.

**Yuuki:** *pouts*

**Zero:** The next one is...

**All:** *panic*

**Zero:** ...Shiki.

**Shiki:** Snap.

**Zero:** Hmm, can you help me a little, Mori-chan?

**Mori:** Hai! *whispers to Zero*

**Zero:** Works for me. *whispers to Shiki*

**Shiki:** I am NOT calling HIM THAT.

**Mori:** Now, now, Shiki-kun, you don't want to cause yourself more problems, do you?*pulls out huge hatchet while smiling sweetly*

**Shiki: **0_0 ...Fine. _Kuran Rido is my sweet daddy._

**All:** *LMAO*

**Takuma:** Good one at that!

**Mori:** Arigatou Takuma-kun!

**Zero:** And the next one is... Ruka.

**Ruka:** You better not say anything stupid!

**Zero:** Oh really? Then how does this sound to you? *whispers*

**Ruka:***tomato red face* ...You know, I'm starting to think you are obsessed with my chest.

**Zero:** Just do it.

**Ruka:** Oh I will so take my revenge for this...*begins to unbutton her shirt*

**Aidou:** Seriously? First the groping thing and now we all have to see her naked?

**Mori:** I wouldn't think that Aidou-kun... it just isn't Zero-kun's type...however I would've done some matchmaking with this dare...

**Zero:** I've already thought about this. Now watch.

**Akatsuki:** Oi Ruka, what are you do—

**Ruka:** The damned dare. Now would you shut up please? It's embarassing enough.

**Akatsuki:** F-Fine. *buries his head in her cleavage trying not to have a nosebleed*

**Mori:** *PERVY MODE* Now this is some good action. Zero, I now upgrade you to my vice. You deserve it.

**Zero:** Arigatou Mori-chan.

**Aidou:** It's not fair!

**Mori:** Have patience, my dears. It is only the beginning.

**All:** *horrified faces*

**Zero:** And to have this finished, I dare Akatsuki to not move for 10 minutes. It's not like you can complain.

**Akatsuki:** *mumbles something incomprehensimble*

**Ruka:** *bluhes even more harder still holding him at her chest*

**Zero:** To the two in one dare 'cause I'm lazy. Shiki and Rima, you have to dance on Gangnam Style!

**Shiki and Rima:** _No in hell._

**Zero:** This or you won't have any pocky for the rest of the year.

**Shiki and Rima:** _Fine. _*dances on Gangnam Style*

**Mori:** Wow, just...wow.

**Takuma:** I got pictures! ^.^

**Mori:** Good job Takuma-kun! *pats his head*

**Shiki:** Not you too, Ichijou-san...

* * *

Mori: That's it! Hope you liked the chapterand don't forget to R&R onegai! Oh, and if you want, you guys can give them dares too, just P.M. me and I'll try my best to make good use of them *grins evily* Ja ne minna-san!


End file.
